Tiger Tiger Do Not Fear, For The Bluebird Of Happiness Is Near
by mimeus
Summary: He has fought and struggled his way to glory. She has been kept in a cage of her own making. Now the knight feared by all will find love with the valkyrie with a heart of glass. AU (Odin Sphere inspired AU), Megumi Tadokoro/Ryou Kurokiba
1. Chapter 1

The Odin Sphere AU that nobody asked for…. Hahaha OTL

Pairing: Megumi Tadokoro/Ryou Kurokiba

Notes: AU (Odin Sphere inspired AU), background character death (but very seriously, a bunch of people die off-screen), OCs (for some background characters…), OOC from characters, really vague sexual content, some spoilers for Odin Sphere but it diverges sort of from the plot of the game…...

Chapter Summary: She can befriend and respect a Pooka, that is how vast her kindness is. He wonders if she can also learn to love a cursed man.

* * *

**Part 1- Tiger **

He first sees her, the valkyrie, when he is sent on a mission by Lady Leonora. It is only by chance, but it is the start of everything. He is sent to the Demon Lord's castle to gain intelligence on the enemy. Raginrave's kingdom is shrouded in darkness, unlike the fae's palace, and Ryou uses this to his advantage as he utilizes his powers to flit through the shadows.

_Reconnaissance. _She had stated with the blank smile she always wore, but Ryou still ensures to kill off as many Vanir as he can on his way up. Along the way, he is intercepted by one of the generals but defeats the drunken old fool with ease. However, before Ryou can even raise his blade to finish him off, he is forced to hide as more reinforcements arrive; he cannot afford to get captured.

But truly, none of the preceding events are very important.

It is when he has hidden himself behind one of the massive pillars in the throne room that his world tilts. A girl makes her way inside the grand hall, in a voluminous dress of dark blue silk. She is beautiful, her dark hair braided into two simply plaits. But there are plenty of beautiful beings, even in Ringford; Lady Leonora is beautiful, Lady Alice is beautiful. So why is it that he cannot look away from her specifically?

He is too far to hear what she is saying, but the woman looks down at the dress with a smile as a Pooka fiddles with the back corset. The servant's red curse mark runs all the way down to her wrists and up to her cheeks. The Pooka is a surprise in of itself; they rarely stay in one place too long, cursed as they are. Even at Ringford, they come to sell their wares and deliver meals before leaving only hours later. Ryou watches as she murmurs something to the Pooka, who claps her hands together with a smile of her own.

Their smiles fall when the King marches in with a frown on his face, glaring at the dress. They bow and the Pooka steps back as the King's voice echoes through the chamber.

"Megumi! Why are you wearing such a thing?!" he bellows, staring down at the girl. Ryou glares at the king, angry that he has ruined the happy atmosphere.

Wait… Megumi? As in the King's daughter? One of Odin's witches, as the soldiers call the two daughters of the demon Lord?

Raginrave's king confirms Ryou's suspicion when he adds. "For the King's daughter to be more invested in her image instead of battle… You could learn a thing or two from your sister."

Megumi stares down at her hands, blinking rapidly as though she is holding back tears. She replies, but Ryou is too far to hear. The shadow knight chances it, and jumps over to another pillar, closer to the other three occupants in the room. He cannot believe someone as gentle as her could be Odin's child; very few would treat the Pooka with the respect and civility that Megumi is giving to her servant.

Before Odin can reply, another valkyrie joins them, bowing to the royals before looking up at the king. "Your Majesty… The general…"

The Demon Lord sighs. "What has that idiot done now?" he grumbles, walking past his daughter without another look. His departure is completed by the slam of the door shutting behind him.

Megumi sighs, smoothing down the dress. "He didn't notice… It was mother's old dress," she states softly. Her voice is as gentle as he expected, and Ryou finds it comforting to hear. Perhaps that is why the valkyries under her command are so protective of her.

The Pooka frowns with a bow. "I'm sorry Megumi," she says. "I shouldn't have brought it out."

Megumi turns to her with a smile. "No Yuki, don't apologize," she says, putting her hand on the servant's wrist. "I'm glad to wear mother's dress!

Ryou raises his brows. Very few allow the Pooka to touch them and even fewer touch them in return. What an odd princess.

"But still," Megumi adds, touching the fabric once more. "We should go… I should change back into my armour."

The one called Yuki sighs but nods in reply, trailing behind the princess as they too leave the hall. Once he is sure he is alone, Ryou jumps from the shadows and makes his escape. But the entire time back to Ringford, all he can think about is the princess, how different she was from what he has heard of her, how gently she treated the Pooka, how wounded she looked at Odin's rejection.

Ryou hopes this weight on his chest when he thinks of her leaves as time passes.

It does not.

* * *

The second time he meets her, Megumi, it is at the tail end of a battle. He is wiping out the few straggling Vanir left, using his shadow powers. There has been some chest pain he feels after use, but he knows Lady Leonora and Lady Alice have high hopes for the weapon.

"I will face him," Megumi's voice cuts through the battlefield like an arrow, and he turns to see her. She is in the tradition valkryie armour, though there is a white clover pinned to one side of her hair, the emblem of her father, and denoting her to be a princess. Here in the light, Ryou can now see that her hair is a midnight blue, as opposed to the black he thought originally. Her wings, attached at her hips and used in gliding, are the same shade of dark blue. Her golden eyes glow with protectiveness, standing in front of her valkyries like a mother bird.

And she is a strong opponent, dancing away from his attacks, and using a combination of her gliding and her crystal spear in a piercing air attack. Any thoughts that Megumi may be a pushover because of her gentle heart are thrown out at the battle. She is a worthy opponent, but not as strong as himself, and he pins her to the ground with his blade at her neck.

He should kill her, he _must_ kill her. She is the enemy of Lady Alice. But something stays his hand. Because when he stares down at her, Ryou sees the girl who blinked back her tears after her father's rejection, he sees the princess who treated a destitute servant with as much kindness she would a sister, and he sees the girl who lost her elder sister in battle tonight but still had to stay strong for her troops.

"What are you waiting for?" she says with a glare, meeting his eyes. "Kill me. How long do you plan on pinning me down here?"

The princess says the words, but she cannot hide her fear from him. She trembles; Ryou would barely notice it if he was not presses against her and could feel her body shake. He jumps away from her and instead disarms a valkyrie attempting to come to Megumi's rescue.

"Leave," he orders, facing away from her. "The battle is over; any more death would be a waste… Go bury your sister, princess."

He leaves, ignoring the pounding in his chest and the calls for him to stop.

It is not until he is near to the fae camp that he notices the blue feather; it had gotten stuck between the poleyn and greave of his black armour. Ryou pulls out the feather, a flight feather by the looks of it, and rolls the shaft between his fingers, glancing at his unexpected prize. He slips it into the pouch strapped to his thigh, and feels oddly lighter than usual.

* * *

The fae are a lascivious lot; they partake in many _celebrations _after a victory. The one they won today is especially worthy of festivities; they have killed the elder of Odin's daughters, the valkyrie Ryouko.

Ryou never participates; he has never found mindless sexual gratification very necessary. Isn't it more important to do such an activity with someone you are attracted to? The fae always whisper that it must be a human thing.

But tonight, in the darkness of his room, Ryou imagines Megumi as they were in battle, with him pressed against her, her body trapped between his. He remembers her bare shoulders and her soft skin, and the small birthmark on her collarbone. He recalls her armour made of light fabric, the slip of bare skin on her thighs between her heavy leg armour and her dark leather skirt.

Ryou closes his eyes and runs his hands up and down his shaft, imaging her voice and her golden eyes, and her bare skin pressed close to him. He wonders if all her feathers are as soft as the one on his desk, and if her pale skin blushes as red as he thinks.

He wipes his essence on an old tunic and throws it in a basket for the servants to deal with. He pretends that it was only due to the adrenaline of battle that he did such a thing.

* * *

There is a small compartment in the armour of all the soldiers of Ringford, on the underside of the chest plate, right where the heart would be. It is used to keep loved ones close, and usually soldiers put a picture of their family, or a lock of hair of a lover.

Ryou's compartment has always been kept empty, for he has never had any sort of trinket from his family. But he now keeps the feather hidden in the compartment, and for some odd reason, the armour feels stronger than before.

* * *

Ryou has always known his weapon is special; it is a Psypher, a weapon created of crystallized souls, feeding on death to give its users power. But when Death's henchmen come for him, he knows his power is much more than just that.

"Who are you?" he growls, lifting his blade at the decaying creature.

"I simply take the chosen to the underworld," it replies, tapping its scythe against its shoulder. "She awaits you. A contract binds you to Queen Miyoko of the Underworld and she is now expecting you to make good on your promise."

Ryou snorts in derision. "I know of no such contract."

Its cackle grates on Ryou's nerve. "Gwahaha, you think the darkness you control is your own?" it asks with another cackle. "Only those bound to death have such a power. Someone pledged your soul in return for the dark powers in the blade. The power that once strengthened you has now rotted your body and mind… Now, as per the agreement, give me your soul!"

It's harder to fight than ever before, and his body feels pain at the slightest movement, but Ryou manages to defeat the creature. Betrayal burns down his body as he returns to Lady Alice, but she assures him that death will not be able to reach him as long as he has his weapon.

"After all," Lady Alice states. "They may want your soul, but if you continue to defeat them with the very power they gave you, there is nothing they can really do. Besides, we did it so you could be stronger, to prove to the others that a human could stand equal beside us."

It still hurts to know he was sold off without his knowledge, but Ryou accepts Lady Alice's words. He owes them this, for raising him, and caring for him like their own.

* * *

Lady Alice's grandfather, the great king of the forest, passes in battle against the demon king. Officially, Erina is the heir but she is arrogant and young, and many feel that Lady Leonora would be better suited as the next ruler.

A civil war pulls the kingdom apart. Lady Alice dies in the initial struggle.

Ryou body feels weaker with each day that passes, but he continues to fight to help Lady Leonora to the throne. But it is obvious that the power is weakening his body more than ever before. He loses to that brat Erina.

He pulls his broken body and runs to the inner sanctum, hoping to warn Lady Leonora. However, she too is wounded, lying against the pillar, glaring at him as he enters.

"Lady Leonora," he gasps out, his throat burns from simply speaking.

"You worthless fool," she hisses, clutching her hand at her bleeding side. "Breaking down like this. The only reason I let you stay was so you'd protect Alice, and you couldn't even do that. I should have found a replacement to take your psypher."

"What, what do you mean? What the hell do you mean?" he hisses out. "Just what was I to you?"

Lady Leonora laughs, bitterness tainting the sound. "You…You were a tool, to prove our might to Ringford. To show them that just because we were the branch family didn't mean that we were worth less."

No… it would not be so. Lady Alice was always forcing him to join them, to act like a family.

"No, Lady Alice-"

"Don't fool yourself, human," she cuts him off with a gurgled cough, blood dribbles from her mouth. "To both of us, you were nothing but a pawn."

With those words, Lady Leonora fades into a burst of phozons. It is different than when humans or Vanir die, the fae leave no physical form behind.

The underworld's guides come back for him.

This time, he does not bother fighting.

* * *

The Underworld is a dark place, with monsters and the dead hiding in every corner, waiting to feed upon an unsuspecting living. Ryou does not know why he lives despite being in the realm of the dead, the damned blade still by his side.

He does not fear death; he has been the harbinger of it for too many for him to fear his own. But to die after living an empty life, no meaning other than to be a tool- he may as well have not been born at all.

Ryou thinks of Megumi, the valkyrie, and her kindness.

He wonders… if she can befriend and respect a Pooka if she can also learn to love a cursed man.

The feather in his chest plate seems to warm his body, and he finds the strength to continue.

To find the exit and join the living once more.

* * *

The Queen of the dead must have once been a beautiful woman. Her face and most of her upper body has retained the skin, though what skin remains is a deathly while and one arm is solely bone. Her purple hair is cut short and her eyes are narrowed as Ryou enters her chamber.

"Men are the stupidest creature of all," queen Miyoko states as he enters.

He decides to humour her. He needs to figure out her weakness first anyways. "And why is that?"

"Because men are the only ones prideful and stupid enough to pledge their souls to me for power in life."

"I didn't," he says with a glare.

"No," she replies before laughing darkly. "Yours was even funnier. Your guardian created the contract for you! However, your insolence will still not be forgiven-a mere man coming here and trying to kill me with the very weapon I give power to, what stupidity."

A spirit arrives, halting the conversation. It leans close to the queen, whispering in her ear. Queen Miyoko's face twists from arrogant disdain to true disgust. "That uncivilized cow!" she yells as she slams her hand against the wall, the rock cavern trembling at her strength.

The queen glares down at him, and Ryou glares back. "As much as I hate you, there is someone I hate even more," she mutters before tilting her head at him. "I have a proposition for you, wielder of the cursed Psypher. There is a man I want you to kill for me, and in return, I shall free you of the shackles that rot your body."

"Remove it first," he demands in reply. "If I can't fight at full strength, I will lose to whoever it is you are sending me to kill."

Miyoko chuckles. "Do not take me for a fool, who would give the prize before someone completed the deed?" she says before lifting her hand towards him. "I will, however, lessen its effects on your fragile human body for now. Kill him and then I will remove it completely."

"Nothing has changed at all… I simply serve a new master now," Ryou mutters to himself before looking up at the queen. "I accept. Who do you want me to kill?"

Miyoko smirks, her violet eyes narrowing. "You will go down in history, Ryou, as the man who killed Demon Lord Odin."

* * *

The King of Raginrave is powerful, but he is also old and his endurance is not strong as it could be. Ryou's powers return to him rapidly throughout the fight while the king stumbles after a short bout; the Queen has made good on her promise. Before Ryou can make the final strike, however, the old man raises his hand in peace.

"Lay down your sword, Shadow Knight," Odin states. "I admit my defeat and shall leave this place."

Ryou pushes back a lock of dark hair that fell on his face during the fight. "You really think I will let your survive after we've fought?! You doddering fool, I'll show you that such leniency has no place here!"

"If you desist, I will take you from the netherworld," the King bargains, though he retains the calm, detached tone he used previously, as though what Ryou's reply is will not particularly matter. "I know of a route that lets me move freely from this place. Unless you'd rather stay here and rot, remaining Miyoko's servant forever?"

Ryou wishes to see Megumi again; that had been the reason he barged into that skeleton queen's fortress in the first place.

"I have made no pledges," he says before nodding. "Your terms, I will accept them."

* * *

The first time he came to this castle, he came an interloper, now Ryou sits at the king's table as a guest. Such a funny turn of events. Ryou searches for any sign of Megumi, or even her servant, Yuki, but cannot catch even a glimpse of either of them. Soon, Odin waves everyone away until it is only the two of them, glaring at one another.

"Shadow Knight," Odin begins, his voice a deep rumble. "The King of this nation has recognized the power you hold, Will you not listen to this request?"

Ryou does not have time for this. It's obvious Megumi is long gone from this place. Perhaps she is in one of the battlefield camps. He stands and turns away from the king, calculating the fastest route to the battle site.

Odin's giant fist slams the table, the sound echoing in the great hall; Ryou glances over at the fuming king. "Wait! What arrogance you have when speaking to a king!" he growls before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I can compensate you. I shall bequest you one of my castles to you. It is small and old, but it is well furnished and in a neutral region between nations, a lawless zone, if you would."

Not what he wants nor needs.

At Ryou dismissal, the King adds another prize. "In addition, I shall reward you with a magic spear," he tempts. "You must have seen it in battle, 'tis a work of art. It is far superior to any other psypher."

"That is your daughter's spear," Ryou says, glaring at the king.

"She will no longer need such a weapon," Odin replies cryptically.

The shadow knight glares and shakes his head. He has no need for another psypher when he already possesses one.

Odin growls before standing up and stomping over to the knight, narrowing his eyes at the insolent brat. "You stubborn fool, is this _still_ not enough for you?" he snarls, hands twitching with desire to pull out his weapon. "Then what about my daughter? Will my daughter Megumi be enough for you?!"

That gives Ryou pause. If Megumi is given, it could be an opportunity to prove to her he is worthy. He will not force anything, of course, but to have her see him as more than just an enemy, as a potential suitor…

"What do you ask of me?" Ryou asks, keeping his tone flat. It will not do to look too excited.

Odin chuckles. "Now you show interest," he comments with a sigh. "I have a target for you. Hind, the vicious dragon that lives at the peak of the Northern Mountain, king of the skies."

Ryou narrows his eyes at the Vanir. "If I kill this beast for you, you will give me your daughter?"

"I swear, on my honor as a king," Odin replies with a hand to his chest.

"What is it that you seek?" Ryou questions, one hand on the hilt of his weapon. "Should I just kill it without knowing why?"

"That is nothing you need to concern yourself with."

There must be some ulterior motive. Hind has always remained neutral during the war and Ryou cannot see him choosing sides anytime soon. But the chance to have Megumi with him, love him, give meaning to his once empty life, pushes Ryou to accept the offer.

"Do not forget your promise Demon Lord," Ryou states before exiting the great hall. He must prepare; the mountain is not an easy place to journey to, and to kill a dragon is no small feat.

He cannot afford to fail this mission.

* * *

Ryou stabs the dragon in the heart, and cuts downwards, disembowelling and killing the beast once and for all. His hands are stained with blood again. He hopes it is for the last time; task completed, he will now live in peace with Megumi, in the castle he's won from Odin. Something glints from within the dragon, and Ryou carelessly pushes his hand into the wound and pulls out what is inside. He raises his brows at what he finds; a gold ring with a large cats-eye in the centre, flanked on either side by an inlay of tiny diamonds. It is a fine piece of jewelry- Ryou pockets it and plans to present it to the princess when they meet.

Moments after, Odin and a retinue of warriors arrive to the mountain top. The king's arrival is a surprise; Ryou wonders if the king believed he would die while combating the dragon; how stupid of the Vanir.

"I have fulfilled my promise," Ryou calls out, wiping his bloodied hand on the corpse of the dragon. "It is now time to keep your end of our deal."

Odin walks forward, glancing down at the beast before opening his massive hand at Ryou. "The ring. I am its rightful owner," he states in low rumble.

So, that is what the demon lord was truly after. Ryou wonders what is so important about the ring in his pocket. It is a beautiful trinket, but hardly worth the life of a dragon.

"I've no idea what you are speaking of," Ryou replies, shrugging. "I was told to kill a dragon and I killed a dragon. I've seen no rings."

It is obvious that the king does not believe him, but with no proof that Ryou is lying he cannot openly say anything. "You have indeed kept your end of the bargain," he states through clenched teeth. "I was born a king, and I must continue to act like one. Although my opponent may be arrogant and disrespectful. The spear, the castle and… the other thing is yours, as per our agreement."

Odin throws a map and a set of keys at the former knight. "The map will show you the location of the castle. The keys are proof you need to verify it as yours," he says before turning away from Ryou. "Megumi is asleep. I cast a spell upon her for disobeying my orders. The one who awakens her will receive her undying love. The spell will compel her to act in such a manner."

Ryou clenches his sword tighter, narrowing his eyes. "How can you treat your own daughter as an object?" he asks, his voice low. "To trade her off like a trinket?"

"Who are you to say anything? Did you not accept my deal knowing she was a prize to be won?" Odin replies blankly. "She is my daughter. I shall treat her as I wish. Now go, she lies sleeping in your castle."

* * *

The castle lies in the middle of the Polar forest, at the very fringes of Raginrave, isolated from all. The castle is empty, and larger than Ryou expected. He explores each room and finds them well furnished, and the kitchen well stocked.

He finally finds Megumi in the Solar of the castle, on the top floor, laying on a massive bed that faces out to a terrace. Her hair is loose from her braids, blue hair reaching down to her chest, and she wears the dress he saw her in the first time, her mother's dress. He brushes his hand across her cheek and runs his ungloved fingers through her hair.

A tray clatters to the floor behind him, dishes shattering, and Ryou jumps to face the foe, drawing his weapon.

It is the Pooka, her skin sallow and her aquamarine eyes wide in shock. "Sh-Shadow knight," she whispers, trembling. "Wh-What are you doing here? Ge-Get away from the princess!"

Ryou sheathes his blade and stares down at the servant. "I am the master of this castle now," he replies. "Odin rewarded me for killing the dragon."

"But that means," she says with a gasp. "Odin gave Lady Megumi to you?! The enemy soldier?!"

"And what are you doing here?" Ryou asks, though he doesn't particularly care. The servant most likely is no longer getting paid, so he wonders why she stays.

"I'm staying with her," she argues, glaring. She runs over to the other side of the bed, gripping Megumi's small hand. "I will not let lady Megumi get used."

They fall into a tense silence after that, glaring at each other. Finally, Ryou speaks up. "I am Ryou. You should call me that instead of shadow knight."

"It's Yuki. But you'll probably just call me Pooka or something," she mutters before frowning at him. "Has Ringford finally abandoned you? For you to work under Odin?"

"I am no longer tied to that place," he replies with a glare.

Silence once more. It is obvious that Yuki cares for the princess; at least that is one thing they both share.

"Hey," she says, her orange hair bobbing with her nod. "Are you hungry? Since you are….married? to lady Megumi, I guess I can make you something to eat."

"You're not going to poison it or anything are you?" Ryou asks, tapping his fingers on the bed, ignoring the warm feeling when the pooka mentions marriage between himself and Megumi.

Yuki lets out an offended squawk. "Of course not! We pride ourselves on our cooking, you know?" she says with a jump, running to the door. "You…aren't going to do anything to her, are you?"

"Don't you think I would have done it already if I was going to?" Ryou asks.

"I guess… Also, get yourself out of that armour! It's freaking me out!" Yuki says before running off.

What a peppy Pooka.

* * *

There is a small library in the castle. Ryou spends a week there, trying to find the way to awaken Megumi but the books are of no help. Yuki makes him food and some clothes after finding out he only has the clothes on his back. She also spends time making dresses for Megumi, humming along as she does so. The Pooka is outgoing, forcing him into conversation, usually about the sleeping princess, about what she likes, her favourite food. Yuki is warming up to him.

Every night he comes up to the Solar, to watch Megumi, sometimes holding her hand. The more he learns about her, the deeper he falls.

"She won't wake up, no matter how long you stare at her," Yuki says one night, bringing up a cup of tea for the knight.

"I know. It must be the spell," Ryou replies, not looking away from the princess. Megumi is as she was a week ago, looking as though she's just gone down for a small nap.

"Yes, but if you kiss her-" Yuki cuts herself off with a gasp, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh? So that is how to wake her," he says, looking down at the princess.

Yuki jumps in, sliding her body over Megumi. "You can't! You can't!" she shouts, blocking him even though he has made no move towards her. "The princess, she disobeyed the king's orders to lessen the pain in his heart. Regardless of what she wants, she will be forced to love a total stranger. But that is too cruel! Why should she have to be punished for being kind?!"

Ryou sighs. "Indeed, it is," he says with a nod.

Yuki looks up, wiping her tears with a hand. "That means you won't kiss her?" she says with a watery smile before frowning. "But, didn't you come to take Megumi away?"

"I would," he starts, trailing off. He should be honest with himself, with her. Pooka or not, Yuki is a friend now. "I would like her to love me… But not in this way. We must search another avenue to break the spell."

Yuki nods with a grin. "Ye-yeah!"

"Why did you not tell me? About the spell?" Ryou asks, searching of his armour. He will most likely have to infiltrate a place to get the knowledge of intricate magic Odin used.

Yuki looks down at her hands. "I thought…. Because you were so fond of her, you'd kiss her right away if I told you," she replies softly. "And… Megumi's really kind, I don't want her to be taken advantage of like that."

"Hmm," Ryou murmurs before glancing over at the Pooka. "Where would be the place to start? To break Odin's spell?"

"Volkena," Yuki replies, glancing down at the princess. "Fire King Onyx is said to be older than the largest tree in the world. He has knowledge from eons past, and his library is said to the biggest in the entire realm. But… the Vulcans are not welcoming of outsiders, and they have no love for humans…"

Ryou pauses from lacing on his wrist guards. "Well, there is nothing I can do about that," he mutters. "She needs to be woken… You will take care of her in my stead, won't you?"

Yuki nods, the curse mark creeping upwards as she smiles. "Of course! And after we wake her, I'll even put in a good word for you, Ryou!"

Ryou rolls his eyes but chuckles.

* * *

Lava flows like water in Volkena, and the heat makes Ryou sweat beneath the armour. He holds his original psypher in hand, though he did momentarily contemplate taking the spear, he changes his mind once he realizes that it is Megumi's. Besides, his weapon does not drain him as much as it did before.

The trek to the fire king's palace is difficult even without Vulcan soldiers attacking. There are creatures Ryou never expected to see; creatures made of fire and lava, and the heat itself is a constant danger to him. Onyx's kingdom is in the centre of the volcano's core, built of black volcanic rock and resembling the temples of old.

"Who comes here?" A Vulcan warrior shouts, her white hair styled into a high ponytail.

"I am Ryou. I come seeking wisdom from King Onyx," Ryou replies, brandishing his sword. "If you do not let me pass, I will force me way in."

"The stench of death," a deep voice cuts in, and Ryou's eyes dart over to see a young man with shoulder length white hair that contrasts sharply with the fire-red environment. He is topless, much more suited to the climate here. "You are the shadow knight… Vulcans, step back. You are no match for him. "

On the stranger's head is a thick band of gold, a large onyx in the centre. "Fire king Onyx," Ryou replies with narrowed eyes. He is younger than he expected him to look.

"Oynx is but a title, you may call me Hayama," he states, his green eyes assessing Ryou. "What brings you to my kingdom? I've no quarrel with Ringford."

"I come to seek your… guidance," Ryou states after considering his situation. He hates to ask for assistance, but he's got no magical capabilities himself. "To break a spell cast by Odin."

Onyx, no, _Hayama_, raises his brows. "How… interesting," he states. "Then, come in. Let us discuss this spell of yours."

"Wait, Lord Onyx, is it wise to let him in?" a vulcan asks, furrowing her brows.

"The Shadow Knight would have forced his way in whether you tried to stop him or not," Hayama replies. "'Tis simpler this way."

Ryou narrows his eyes at his welcome but follows nonetheless.

* * *

Yuki was correct. The Fire king holds a mountainous collection of books, scrolls and tablets from ages past, and Ryou gazes at the grand library in awe.

"Hardly seems the place to hold so much," Ryou comments, eyes darting around the hall. "Since all this is so flammable."

"I'm careful with my possessions," Hayama replies blandly before gesturing the knight to a seat. "So, what is the nature of this spell?"

"They're asleep," Ryou replies in a flat tone.

"Ok. I will need more than that. If all they are "is asleep" I would just tell you to wake them up."

Ryou growls at the King's annoying personality but stops his anger. "They are in an enchanted sleep," he adds on. "I have been told if I kiss her, she will awaken… but I would find another way."

Hayama stares down at him, furrowing his brows. "You know how to awaken them and yet you will not do this," he mutters. "What sort of arrogance is this? Is she so repulsive that you'd rather venture all the way here than to kiss her just once?"

Ryou slams his fist on the table. "No! She is as radiant as the sun!" he growls. "I just can't kiss her!"

Hayama smirks at his response, and Ryou has doubts that this king can even help him. "And why is that?"

God damn, he wants to punch this arrogant bastard. "If I do, she will fall in love with me, regardless of what her heart truly wants," Ryou mutters, glancing down at the table.

Hayama's eyes widen for a brief moment before he presses a hand against his eyes, shoulders shaking. Ryou wonders if the king is crying but soon hears the laughter the king makes. "You thought- hahaha- You thought that if you kiss her she'll fall in love with you?! Hahahah!" the fire king's laugh echoes in the great hall.

The king's laughter turns bitter and then dies down completely. "There is no spell or magic in this land that can control a heart," he explains, running a hand down the spine of a book, eyes far off in thought. "Not a single thing can manipulate it so, to make someone fall in love with another."

At Ryou's unconvinced stare, the king continues with a shrug. "If it was so, do you not think every person forced to an arranged marriage would bang down the door of a sorcerer to make themselves fall in love? Duty is duty, but it is truly a horrible feeling to be bound to someone you have no feelings for."

Ryou sighs, relief on his face. "So… A heart cannot be manipulated… Good," he says to himself, standing. "I thank you for the advice. I shall take my leave now."

"What will you do? She will not love you even if you awaken her," Hayama calls out. "She may even flee, shadow knight."

"I never wanted to force her into anything," Ryou replies, turning his head back to face the king. "Only an opportunity to show her my love."

* * *

Hayama watches the shadow knight leave his kingdom, the vulcans bowing as he goes. "If that is the case," he murmurs, responding to the knight's parting words. "You are certainly braver than I."

* * *

He comes to Megumi with a light heart, knowing that his kiss will not force her mind. He makes the trek back to the forest as quickly as he can, dodging the enemies instead of fighting back, as he usually would.

"Hey! You look happy!" Yuki calls down from the terrace. "Did you figure out a way to wake Megumi?"

"Yes, I have," Ryou replies, looking up, attempting to keep his face blank.

Yuki sees right through it; some ways, she reminds him of Lady Alice, when she was younger. "Well, what are you waiting for, come up here then!"

* * *

Yuki leaves the room with a wink, stating that she will "leave the lovers in peace" and prepare some food for when Megumi awakens. Ryou stares down at the prone figure, palms suddenly damp with sweat.

Why is he so nervous?

Ryou leans over her, pushing a strand of navy blue hair from her face. What will she think when she sees him as she awakens? Would she hate him? Flee forever, as Hayama warned?

"Such musings are pointless," he says to himself, glancing down at her, so peaceful in her magiced slumber. "No matter how you react…. Even if this only brings me pain… I want… I want to hear you speak my name…. and to see you smile at me, even for just a moment… Then, I will be able to live."

Ryou leans down and presses his lips upon hers, and they are as soft as he dreamed of.

Then he prays, prays to all the gods that he never believed in that she will awaken herself, without a curse to force her to love him.

* * *

Yup…. This will be two parts… This is way longer than I thought it'd be.

Odin Sphere is a great game and I hope everyone plays it!

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

All the romance that you didn't get in part one and that you don't really need, but here it is anyways because I am so starved for any romantic interactions in this fandom. This became much longer than I thought it'd be…

Pairing: Megumi Tadokoro/Ryou Kurokiba, kind of sort of one-sided Miyoko Hojo/Megumi Tadokoro

Notes: AU (Odin Sphere inspired AU), OCs (for some background characters… Like papa Odin ( though who am I kidding, at this point I'm sort of imagining the stern looking fisherman)), OOC from characters, Yuki is everyone's big sister…, mention of mutilation, vague sexual content, some spoilers for Odin Sphere but it diverges sort of from the plot of the game…...

Chapter Summary: Everything about Ryou is different from what the other valkyries have told her.

* * *

**Part 2-Blue Bird**

Megumi wakes to someone gripping her hand. At first she thinks it is Yuki, but the hand is too large and rough to be her friend. Megumi glances over, sleep not quite gone, before her attention is snapped by who the hand belongs to.

Ringford's Ryou. The Shadow Knight.

He is slumped against the chair, eyes closed and breathing soft and even, as though in sleep. What is more surprising, more than the fact he has a tight hold on her, is the fact that he is not in armour, dressed instead in a dark sleeveless shirt and baggy pants.

The Shadow Knight is not dressed for battle; this is a place he feel safe. He has fallen asleep while by her side; Megumi does not pose a threat to him. Not that she can do much in this heavy dress.

So, this is how it ends. Forced to become the wife of the enemy's elite soldier. She _can _accept this, though it will be difficult as he is the enemy, but she has known this would be an eventuality, grounded-never to fly or fight again.

But not right now. Right now, she'd rather be alone to wallow in self pity.

Megumi attempts to free her hand, but the knight's grip is too strong. She can try to pull back through brute strength but she doesn't want to awaken the other occupant in the room. With a sigh, she runs her free hand up and down the top of his until he opens his hand and she can slide out of his hold. That completed, she slips off the bed, noting that she is in her mother's dress; her favourite, the multi-layered one of navy blue silk. Megumi looks around the chamber, realizing with a gasp that she is in her mother's summer castle.

But how? She expected to be trapped somewhere in Ringford, where the Shadow knight would make his home. How could it be that he is so comfortable here?

She shakes her head and runs to the terrace, searching for the hidden staircase that will lead her to her mother's garden. She will not think of this now.

One thing at a time.

* * *

Once upon a time, when everything had been different, when the war didn't rage as strongly as it did, when her mother yet lived, this had been her summer retreat. Her father had the castle built small at the queen's request that the castle only be used for the royal family. In the summer, they would come here and spend their days together in peace. Megumi and her sister, Ryouko, would follow her mother to the garden where they would help tend her mother's bushes and herbs and learn about the various remedies each plant produced.

It was a long time ago. The garden, once so lush and neat, has now fallen into disrepair; bushes crowd the stone steps, shrubs lay naked save for a few browned leaves, revealing gnarled branches beneath, and ivy crawl up and around each marble statue her mother had carefully situated around her garden. Megumi slips off her shoes, light flat slippers of silk, nothing like her heavy boots and steel leg plates, and wiggles her bare toes in the tall grass. Megumi looks up at the night sky and realizes that she is among the earth now, rooted like the dying trees around her. Her wings are folded and pushed down by the weight of the dress; it is something she will have to get used to.

"So, this is where you were," a deep voice states behind her and Megumi clenches her fists to stop herself from jumping in shock. She presses a hand on her chest to try and slow her racing heart before turning to meet the knight. His dark eyes dart around the garden in interest before focusing his intense gaze on her.

"Sha-" she begins to say before cutting herself off. No… this man is her husband now and she must respect that. "….Lord Ryou," she states instead with a little tilt of her head.

"When I woke, you were not there. I was worried," he replies, before pointing behind him at the direction of the staircase. "I did not know the terrace led to the gardens below."

"It was my mother's favourite place," she says softly, before crouching down to put her shoes back on. "Lord Ryou, why are we here, in this castle?"

"You don't have to call me that, princess," Ryou states flatly. It seems the knight has the emotional range of a rock, his voice never changing from the deep, blank rumble. "As -"

"I am no longer a princess," she cuts in with a furrow of her brows.

"And I am no Lord. Simply Ryou will do," the shadow knight replies blandly, running his hand through his black locks. "And as for why we are here… it was rewarded to me by Odin."

Megumi cannot control the choked gasp she emits at his words. Her father…. Just _gave_ him the castle? Her mother's sanctuary? The place of so many memories?

"Are you alright, Megumi?" Ryou asks, stepping closer and bringing her out of her reverie.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replies quickly, smoothing down her dress as a distraction, trying to ignore how close he is.

The knight's face shows he doesn't believe her but he does not argue. Instead, he put his hand out to her. "We should get inside. There's food prepared for you," he says, thankfully making no other moves to bring her closer.

Megumi exhales deeply, and takes his hand, the hand that has slain hundreds….no thousands of her people; she takes his hand and tries to ignore the fact that her hand is now smeared with the blood of her countrymen.

* * *

"MEGUMIII!" Yuki shouts in glee as she jumps to hug her. Megumi falls at the impact, but she doesn't care, laughing at her friend's energy. Yuki is an oasis in this desert of nightmares.

"Yuki!" she replies with another laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I would leave you all alone!" Yuki says with a grin, before helping Megumi stand. She then turns to the shadow knight, smacking his arm with a hand. "And You! You said you would tell me right away when she wakes up!"

Megumi gasps, fearfully for her friend and glances over at the knight to see his response. However, instead of the violent reaction she expects, the knight simply shrugs as though he is used to Yuki's quirks and says, "I brought her straight to you so you can feed her back to health, or whatever it was you said."

Megumi cannot stop the widening of her eyes as she witnesses such an exchange.

* * *

The dinner is a collection of all of Megumi's favourite dishes, mostly seafood that she is fond of. She and the knight, Ryou, sit across from each other at the table, and stare in an awkward manner as Yuki places the dishes with a flourish then joins them as well. The food is all so delicious, and many ingredients no doubt were hard to procure.

"How did you manage to make so much?" Megumi asks with a smile, taking another bite of the stew.

"Ryou got them all!" Yuki says with a tilt of her head, smiling. "He asked what your favourite foods were and then disappeared for about three days. Then he came back with all this food! It was really funny! If only you had been awake!"

He did this for her? Megumi can feel her face flushing and darts her eyes over to where the knight sits. Ryou does not look up from the food, shadowing his face with his hair. "How long was I asleep for?" she asks, trying to change topic while she presses a hand on her cheek to cool down her face.

"22 sunsets," Ryou replies, glancing up to sip at his drink.

Almost a month, no wonder Yuki and the knight are getting along so well; her friend can get along with just about anybody if she spends over 2 weeks with the person.

Conversation dies down after that and Megumi glances over at her husband again and feels her cheeks heating up once more. It is no doubt the spell that is making her do this.

The magic is the only reason she feels this way.

* * *

Ryou leaves abruptly after dinner, his eyes narrowed as he glances out the large window of the dining room. He leaves the room only to return dressed in his signature black armour and red psypher before grabbing Megumi's hand.

"I need to step out for a moment," he states. His face seems paler than before. "But I will return soon."

"Ok," Megumi replies as he leaves. She turns to Yuki, who continues to eat nonchalantly at his departure. "Does he do this often?"

Yuki nods. "Usually at night. I think he goes and hunts something down?"

"I see... Well, it is for the best," Megumi comments before turning the Pooka. "It's about…Ryou… and it just is too inappropriate for me to ask him…"

"Oh, yeah! I was expecting this," Yuki says before sliding her chair closer. "What's up?"

Megumi taps her fork on her lip, furrowing her brows as she struggles to put her thoughts into words. "Well… He… He is a knight of Ringford, so how is it that he's married to me? I mean, how did my father…?"

Yuki's bright smile dies into a neutral expression before she fiddles with the loosen strands of her hair buns. "Well, he's not really connected to the fae anymore," she explains with a hum. "According to Lord Odin and based on what I've noted after spending the last 22 days with this guy, you know, trying to wake you up."

"And the castle? What deed did he complete to be rewarded that?"

"Oh umm…" Yuki taps her finger against her forehead, eyes closed in thought. "He killed a dragon," she says, snapping her fingers.

Megumi's widen at her words. "He killed a dragon? For this place?"

"Nope. He killed the dragon for you. Everything else was sort of a bonus," Yuki replies with a grin before leaning in close. "Are you beginning to _fancy_ him?"

He killed a _dragon_? For her?

"No!" Megumi replies vehemently with a shake of her head. "Think of how many of our people he's killed! Besides… Even if I do, it's only because of the spell!"

She leaves before Yuki can reply, ignoring the blush dusting her cheeks.

* * *

Yuki's brows furrow as she watches the princess leave hurriedly. So, she believes the spell to be real. Yuki wonders if she should correct that and tell her the truth.

….But then again, this may be for the best. Megumi always keeps everything to herself, thinking that it is expected of her. If she already believes that the spell is making her love the knight… Perhaps she will be more willing to truly open her heart to him.

"Ahh! What a headache," Yuki mutters to herself, slapping the palm of her hand on her forehead. "Still, it'll be better to leave it be for now."

* * *

Megumi sits on the bed, waiting for her husband, dressed in the new nightgown Yuki made during her spare time. It's made of pale blue cotton covered in lace embroidery, and she wonders when the energetic Pooka gets the time to do all this; she's even made several dresses for her and shirts for the knight.

The knight still has not returned, though the moon is high in the sky now. Not that she is worried… But her duty dictates that they consummate their marriage. Megumi already knows what it will be like; the other valkyries whispered to each other about it during the lull between battles. Painful, humiliating. What happens the day after is even worse; to allow her wings to be clipped like a common chicken.

Perhaps he would be gentler; the knight is smaller than most of the warriors in her father's army, and he hasn't treated her anything but kindly. But… he is as fierce as any of her father's men, there is no doubt of that. Megumi sighs once more before putting her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.

What is taking him? Where did he even go?

Ryou returns late in the night, as Megumi is nodding off to sleep. He's out of his armour again, dressed in what appears to be the same set of clothes he was wearing before, but in a different colour. His brows rise when he sees her before his lips quirk upwards and his eyes soften. "Were you waiting for me?" he asks, coming close to lean next to her.

"Mm-hmm," she mumbles with a nod, her loose hair swaying with the motion.

"You didn't have to, but thank you," he says, helping her under the blankets before going to his side of the bed; thankfully the bed is large. He casts a spell under his breath and the candle flames die with a hiss, leaving the room dark save for the sliver of moonlight that peeks in from between the curtains.

Well… It's for the best. Megumi's too sleepy at the moment to properly consummate anyways. She allows herself to drift to sleep.

* * *

Her days are spent apart from her husband. He seems to be avoiding her. By the time she gets up, he is long gone, usually to the neighbouring kingdom of Titania to trade goods. Whenever he comes back, he comes laden with supplies and food.

She usually spends the day with Yuki, learning to cook from her and going out into the forest to collect wild herbs.

She is glad that he's not here. He is the enemy's soldier, no matter what his allegiance is now.

Megumi tries to ignore the heavy weight on her chest when he isn't around.

* * *

Something must change. It has been 6 days and they are no closer to consummating than they have the first night. It's not even that he comes in late every night. Sometimes they come to bed together, and Ryou asks her about the stories she's read in the library. Then she gets so engrossed in telling her tale that by the time she is done, she's too tired. When they sleep Ryou ensures to sleep far enough that he does not touch her. He must be regretting marrying her.

Megumi glances over at Ryou before poking him on his arm.

"What is it?"

Megumi fidgets from under the covers. Doesn't he know? Would she have to _say _it? How embarrassing. "Well… Um…"

Ryou sits up now, lighting the candle by his bedside table. "What's wrong?" he asks.

She sits up as well, letting the cover pool around her waist. Damn her face for blushing! "Well… Are you not…. Do you…." She stutters before taking several deep breathes. "Do you not find me pleasing?"

Ryou places his hands on her shoulders, and his skin is shockingly cold. "Megumi, I find you to be the most beautiful woman I know. Just having you near me pleases me."

Megumi's face heats up again. "But you haven't…" she gestured awkwardly at her body.

His eyes widen in understanding. "Because you do not want it," he explains, meeting her eyes. "I would not force you."

"I want to though!" she exclaims, putting her hands up to grasp her hair. She twists the strands, biting her lips.

"…Why?" he asks though his eyes are lit with hope.

"Because it's our duty to do so."

He deflates with a sigh. "Megumi, I want our union to be because you like me," he explains, shaking his head. "Not because you feel obligated to."

'The spell makes me love you regardless!' she wants to say but instead replies with, "How can I learn to like you when you are never here?! The only time we spend together is at meals and even then you don't talk about yourself very much!"

Megumi stares down at her hands, embarrassed at her outburst.

"Megumi. Megumi," Ryou says, and she ignores his words by firmly staring down. He brings his cold hands up to her face and tilts it so she meets his eyes. "Megumi…. I'm sorry- really I am. I thought- I thought you'd be uncomfortable if I was here."

Suddenly she's trapped in his arms, his cold body pressed against hers. "I'm sorry," Ryou says again. "We'll work this out."

* * *

In the morning, the other side of the bed is cold. _Again_. She had hoped he would still be here but perhaps the talk last night was meant as only an empty promise. She changes into a light dress made of chiffon, which puts less weight on her wings; summer is coming, after all.

When she arrives at the dining hall, Yuki places a dish of fruit salad for her. "Do you know where Ryou has gone?" Megumi asks once Yuki joins her.

Her friend looks up from her own plate and tilts her head. "He went out early this morning… " she replies with a hum.

"Oh," Megumi says, trying to hide her disappointment. He's left again then.

"But he said he'd be back really soon!" Yuki adds with a smile. "He told me to tell you that!"

Megumi nods and goes back to the fruit, but everything tastes like ash. He only said those things to make her fall asleep… He's still avoiding her.

But he does return, as promised, just as Megumi is finishing breakfast, dressed in comfortable clothing and holding a pair of boots about Megumi's size.

"…You're here," Megumi says, golden eyes wide.

"Yes," Ryou replies. "…And I was hoping if you are not too busy that we can work on your mother's garden?"

When she makes no response, he adds. "That's where I was this morning. Getting plants and such. The castle already has the tools…. I got you these-" he shakes the hand with the boots. "-You can't really garden in your thin slippers."

Megumi blinks up at the knight. "Thank you," she says, because not only is he here, he remembered her words about her mother's garden, how important it was to her.

* * *

They spend the day in the garden, clearing the debris, dressed in matching work clothes of pale grey. Yuki had scratched her head and admitted that she made them both from the same old curtain, prompting a laugh from Megumi.

She has not laughed like that in a long time.

Many of the shrubs and plants Ryou brought are good for the fields of sunny Titania but not the best for their forested garden.

"We can go tomorrow," Ryou says, while ripping the ivy vines off one of the statues. "To Titania. To find plants better suited here."

"But… That would be a waste of what we have now," she replies, looking at the numerous plants with a furrow of her brows.

"The owner will be willing to exchange the plants if we return it soon enough," Ryou reassures. "Besides, I'm sure you'd like to get out of this place for a bit."

"I…Yes, that would be a great idea."

* * *

Ryou is fast. Faster than Megumi had possibly imagined. What would take her 4 hours, even by using her wings, he can get in half the time, using his shadow knight ability. His body becomes engulfed in black flames but it does not burn her when he carries her to Titania's edge, and his jumps and sprints are beyond compare. But when he changes back, his breath is heavy, and his skin is sallow.

"Are you alright?" Megumi asks, her eyes wide. She places a hand on her husband's forehead. "You're cold."

Ryou quirks his lips but the smile is weak; he breathes heavily, clutching his chest. "It's nothing. It's just a side effect of my abilities," he explains. "I'm good in a few minutes."

"Even so, maybe we can go back home with the help of Yuki and her Pooka portals," she says, surprising herself at her words. The castle has become home for her now, how… odd.

Her husband nods in reply and takes her hand, leading her into the city.

* * *

Her armour is a familiar weight, and Megumi grips the psypher spear as they meander through the cobbled streets of Titania. Her wings flutter in freedom after spending so long under the heavy silk dresses.

"It's quieter than before," she comments, looking around the empty street. She'd only been to Titania once, as a child of six, but she distinctly recalls the streets being much busier.

"Titania has become dangerous in recent times," Ryou replies, bringing her closer, his other hand at the hilt of his blade. "The prince has gone missing, and the King has demanded higher taxes in order to increase their war efforts. Thieves hide at every corner now."

"War efforts? Isn't Titania neutral?" she asks, holding her psypher closer. Well, it is technically Ryou's but the knight presented it to her at the beginning of their journey, stating that he did not need a second weapon.

Ryou glances down at her, nodding. "In the war between Aesir and Vanir they are," he says. "However, since the prince's disappearance, there are rumours that the King believes his son kidnapped."

"But that is neither here nor there," the knight says, changing topics abruptly. "We should focus on getting our greenery."

* * *

It surprises Megumi that such a large greenhouse can exist in the city, even if it is on one of the side streets. The faded sign reads _Star Gardens_ in a cursive font that must have once been a bright yellow, now faded to a dull beige colour. Ryou pulls open the door and gestures for Megumi to step in before him. Inside is a cacophony of plants vying for attention.

"Welcome!" a cheerful voice says, waving at them with a grin. His shaggy hair is dusted with pale grains of sand. "Oh! It's that handsome knight guy! Did you come to get more plants?"

A slight narrowing of Ryou's eyes is the only indication of his displeasure at the nickname though Megumi presses her hand against her lips to hide a smile. "No," he replies in a calm tone. "I actually came to return some of the plants and buy new ones. My wife-" he tilts his head towards Megumi. "Has said many of the plants will not grow where we live."

"Hello! My name is Satoshi Isshiki," the man introduces himself, petting one the plants before walking towards Megumi. "Welcome to my shop! So… what sort of plants were you looking for? And which ones did you need to return?"

Ryou pulls out several small marbles from his pouch and mutters a spell. Megumi watches in awe as the orbs grow and grow until the plants they needed to return float to the ground with a pop.

Megumi claps her hands together. "Wow, Ryou is very good at magic!" she says, glancing over at her husband. There are no mages in Raginrave, perhaps save for her father, but even he does not use it very often outside of battle. But Ryou utilizes the spells for everyday tasks, to snuff out the light at night, or to clear debris.

"It's not much," he replies with a scratch of his head. "But I was raised by the fae, and know rudimentary magic. It's quite handy in situations like this."

"It would make delivering goods a lot easier!" Isshiki adds with a smile. "But Ms. Valkyrie, what sort of plants were you looking for?"

"Oh, yes. The place we live in is very shady, not much sunlight-" Megumi says, explaining to the shop keeper about the details of their home.

* * *

She loves him. It hits Megumi suddenly as she is trimming one of the smaller bushes in the garden. The revelation shocks her enough that she drops her shears. She actually loves Ryou, and not simply because of the spell. Because he is kind, and he listens to her, and doesn't push her words aside. He does everything to make her smile and never acted as though he owned her, even though he does and he has every right to command her.

And… They've never even kissed, not once.

Megumi abandons the shears and runs to the library, where Ryou spends much of the day. Like always, he has a pile of books on the desk, flipping through the text. She feels her face warm as she watches him.

"Ryou!" she calls out, walking towards him. "I-!...I wan…."

His brows furrow as she stammers, and stands to put his hands on her shoulders. "Megumi, are you alright?"

"Ah…Well…" she continues to stutter, too embarrassed to say the words. Damn. Is she not a brave warrior? Has she not faced hundreds of foes in battle? What's so hard about saying what she wants?

Because no one usually listens. Because they choose to ignore it or blame her for wanting such a thing.

But not Ryou. Who is silent most of the time but brings her exactly what she's wanted. Who presented the psypher spear back to her as though she was the owner of it, even though he won it as he had won her.

Megumi presses her lips against his, perhaps a tad more forcefully than she should have. And there is no response, and she's made a mess of things, she knows it, it is her first kiss and she's not done something correctly, and it is awkward and-

Ryou tilts his head and it is _much_ better. He runs one hand down her back until pressing his hand against the curve of her spine, bringing her closer, the other rests on the back of her neck.

When they part for a breath, Megumi glances up at Ryou. "I- Ryou I want to," she gasps out, ignoring her burning cheeks. "Be-because you are kind to me, and listen to me even though you don't have to- Even though I would love you anyways."

"Megumi," Ryou replies with an uncharacteristically large smile, before he grips her wrist and Megumi is whisked away.

* * *

Even though he tries to be gentle, Megumi still ends up pressed down on the mattress, wings folded down awkwardly. Perhaps it is the only way to copulate?

Ryou's above her, eyes darkened with lust. He runs his hands down her body until he grips her waist and grinds their hips together. Megumi can't help but release the pained yelp as weight is pressed upon her wings.

He sits up, letting go of her as though burned. "Megumi- I'm sorry."

She sits up as well, covering her breasts with one arm, though it doesn't really matter at this point, and putting her other hand on his arm. "No-no! It wasn't you. It's just-" she cuts off with a gasp as he pulls her wings from under her, smoothing down the bent feathers.

"I did not think about your wings," he says, rubbing the sore parts of her wings in a soothing circle. "I'm sorry. I should have known."

He turns them so that he is the one that leans against the headboard before position her to straddle his lap. "This should be better," Ryou adds, nibbling on her neck and rubbing his fingers against her core.

And it is better; her wings open free as she balances on her knees. It is like flying in a way- her body is still hers like this, not forced down to the dirt. It is much different from what the other valkyries have said; she is in control here.

Megumi is so happy it is much different.

* * *

She is happy… but she is also scared as she glances at her sleeping husband. Megumi is glad that they've finally united together, felt his devotion and love through their union. But, now she will never see the world from the skies, never again feel the joy of flight.

It is worth it; Ryou is worth it.

Megumi nudges her husband and smiles down at him before leaving the warmth of the bed to pull out the box from the desk drawer. She takes a deep breath before opening the box and pulling out a pair of blade shears; it is made of steel, runes embossed into the metal. She presents the item to Ryou, who takes the blade while still blinking back sleep.

"What is this?" Ryou asks once he's sitting up, running his fingers through his hair with his free hand and waving the blade with the other.

So, she'll have to explain this as well. She tries her best to describe the pinioning process, trying to keep her voice as light as possible, trying to prevent the winces as she mentions the amputation of her pinion joint, adding that as a married woman it is only right.

Ryou's face goes from confusion to shock to anger, until his eyes blaze. He holds the blade with both hands, one on each handle, before using his strength to snap the shears in two and tossing it away with a frown.

Megumi releases a shocked gasp. "What have you done!?" she cries out, struggling against Ryou's hold on her wrists.

"Megumi," he says, drawing her close, pressing her against his chest. "Megumi…I refuse to do this….I love all parts of you- the kind gardener, the flying warrior. Besides, you love flying too much for me to take that away."

"Bu-But it's what's done," Megumi argues weakly, ignoring the flutter in her chest.

Ryou quirks his lips. "I think, here in this no man's land, we are entitled to make our own traditions."

Megumi presses her face against his neck to hide her smile and her tears of relief.

* * *

The world is brighter now, with Ryou by her side. There is just one thing that is bothering her; he still leaves many nights in armour, and does not return for many hours. When she confronts him, he only states that he is dealing with it, and she has nothing to worry about.

But Megumi cannot help but do so. Because every time he returns, Ryou comes paler than before, the dark circles under his eyes more pronounced. And sometimes, he grips his chest as though in pain, even when his blood red psypher is nowhere near.

Once, when she goes to visit Ryou in the library, she glances over at one of the book titles on the desk. It is a book of medical remedies. After another look, she realizes all the books are of healing.

Ryou is ill.

* * *

"I must leave for awhile," Ryou says, sitting next to her on the bench; they've been admiring their garden under the sunset.

She turns to glance up at him. "Is something wrong?" she asks. "Is this to do with your illness?"

He nods, turning to face her. "Yes. I cannot let this lie," he says. "I need to deal with this."

"Let me come with you, I can help."

Ryou shakes his head, pulling her towards him. "This is something I must do alone," he says, running his hand down her loose hair. "Will you wait for me Megumi?"

"Of course," she replies with a watery smile. It still hurts, that he hides secrets from her.

"Your hand," he requests, holding out his hand for her to take. He slides a ring on her ring finger, the amber cat's eye glinting in the dying rays of sunlight.

"This ring…"

"I wanted to present it for so long," he says with a weak chuckle. "It is a ring I acquired after killing the vicious dragon, Hind."

"You will be back soon?" she asks, pressing her hand to her chest.

Ryou holds her tight against his chest. "As soon as I can."

* * *

Days pass with no sight of Ryou's return. Megumi fiddles with the ring and haunts the library, looking for any clues as to where he's gone. Eventually, it is Yuki that gives her the answer, running into the library with an anxious look on her face.

"Megumi," Yuki says, gasping heavily and sweating ; she must have run all the way here. "It's-It's about Ryou."

She is up in an instant, worry clear on her face. "Is everything alright-what news have you heard?"

Yuki's eyes are alight with fear. "He has gone to the underworld," she explains, wiping her brow with a hand. "His psypher- I spoke to the blacksmith that made it-it's cursed. Oh god, I ran here too fast- The psypher is bounded to the Queen of the Dead- that's why he keeps getting sick and he goes out at night! He's killing the messengers of death. _Oh man_… I need to exercise more… Ok…. Anyways, he's gone back to the realm of the dead to confront her."

"That's… that's impossible. How can he get there?" Megumi says, trembling. "There is no way for the living to enter…. Except for the way my father found… and even then, he is the only one to know."

Yuki's face is solemn. "Megumi… The reason Ryou came into King Odin's favour, did he not tell you?" she asks with a frown.

"He… killed a dragon," Megumi replies.

She shakes her head. "That's how he won the castle and you," Yuki says. "But… Ryou spared the life of Lord Odin in the Underworld and in return the king showed in the way in and out…"

Megumi's releases a choked breath, as though punched. Then there is only one way left now. She curls her hands into fists before releasing the breath she'd been holding. "Yuki… Please help me into my armour," she says in a firm tone. "I must go to Lord Odin."

* * *

"So, you have returned Megumi," her father says from his throne. They are alone, the servants long excused by the king. "I had expected you sooner."

Megumi bows to her father; though she is an exiled princess she must show proper respect. "The reason I've come here today is to enquiry about how to enter the Netherworld," she says, not wasting time. Ryou has been in the Netherworld for almost six days, each second is precious.

King Odin rubs his bearded chin. "What foolishness is this?" he rumbles. "A daughter that has been banished wishes to make a deal with her father, the king of a nation?"

Megumi stands, staring up at her giant father. "Then… Why did you think I came here, father?"

"He gave you a ring," he states. "The knight lied and said he never found it, but I knew. The ring is Titrel. And I am its rightful owner-I had thought my daughter wise enough to return it to her father."

So, that was it; she had been used by her father as a pawn… Ryou would not do such a thing to her.

She keeps her face as blank as possible. "That is not why I came."

Odin leans against his throne with a sigh. "…Very well," he says, frowning at his once dutiful daughter. "In exchange for the ring, I shall escort you to the Netherworld's border. Now, hand me the ring."

This is the first time she's stood up to him, and disobeyed such a direct order. "Not until I return with my husband," she replies, gripping her spear tightly.

* * *

More than the darkness, it is the perpetually dank smell and the cold that gets to Megumi. It feels like being in a sewer. She glides through the air, avoiding many of the underground vines that crawl out once you touch the ground. It's like a scene from her nightmare, the dead walking again, attacking her.

She descends, sitting on a rock to nibble at the mulberry tart Yuki had packed for her, shivering at the cold; she would have brought some warmers if she knew how cold it would be here. This place is vast; she has no idea where she is going, everything looks the same.

An apparition appears, and Megumi jumps up, spear at ready; she tries not to shake at the arrival of the Halja, the messengers of death.

"Lady Megumi," it hisses out, head tilted in a mock bow. "Empress Miyoko awaits you. I shall take you there."

Megumi does not lower her guard, glaring at the creature. "I have heard from the Demon Lord that she detests trespassers," she says. "Why welcome me? Why should I trust you?"

The Halja cackles. "You've no obligation to come with me. However, I've watched you struggle through this realm; at the rate you are going, you may be old and grey by the time you reach the palace. So… what will it be princess? Will you continue to blindly venture alone, or put your faith in the Halja?"

Megumi runs her hand down her spear and sighs. There is no other way. "Take me to the Queen."

* * *

"I have been expecting you Valkyrie Megumi," Queen Miyoko says, gliding from her throne, her heavy dress dragging against the myriad of bones on the ground. Megumi had expected someone larger, more menacing, considering the vast realm she rules, but the queen only looks a few years older than herself, and is barely a head taller than her.

Megumi bows, the queen is still a powerful being. "Great Queen of the Dead, Lady Miyoko," she says, one hand on her chest. "Please, where is Ryou?"

The queen's violet eyes narrow, and her expression turns bored. "Oh.. _him_," she mutters, snapping her fingers. From above a massive skeletal hand falls, and curled fingers open to reveal Ryou, unconscious and pale. Megumi holds a shudder as she looks at her husband; his breathe is laboured and she can see the broken bones as his arms hang awkwardly.

"Please, Queen Miyoko!" Megumi says with urgency. "Please let Ryou go! Please return my husband! He needs medical attention."

Lady Miyoko narrows her eyes. "This man's life was mine long before he ever met you," she replies in a flat tone. "He is a worthless man- using my power as his own than trying to weasel out of the deal now that he fears for his life. Megumi, listen to me; men are all the same. Selfish and useless. You would do better without him."

Megumi shakes her head. "No, you-"

The queen cuts her off, gripping her arms tightly; her bony hand digs into her skin and Megumi bites back a yelp. "No… Dear Megumi, you are wrong," she says, leaning close to her. "Think about it! How the men in your life ruined everything for you! Your father- so blinded by his greed and obsession for power that he uses his only living daughter as bait! And that soldier! Has he not killed so many of your own? Yet he acts as though nothing's happened, as though you are not bought through the blood of another!"

Lady Miyoko continues her tirade, but Megumi is more focused on her face than her words. The more the queen speaks, the more Megumi realizes that it is no longer about her, but about Miyoko's own betrayal. The grief on the queen's face is plain to see.

So Megumi hugs her, not knowing what else to do. She brings the cold, bony body close, and puts her head on the queen's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she says, because she is, even more so when the queen puts her arms around her as well. She wonders how long lady Miyoko has held on to these feelings alone. "I'm sorry that you were hurt so badly. And I can't really say anything to defend my father… But Ryou is not like you say. He is kind and he respects me- and even if this is due to a spell, I love him. So please, please return him to me."

The bones that make up Miyoko's left hand tap against Megumi's back before sliding out of the hold. "Megumi, even if I let him go tonight, as long as he continues to hold the psypher, I will have claim to his soul," Miyoko explains with narrowed eyes. "My Halja will continue to hunt for him."

Megumi puts her hand on top of her ring. "Then as long as he relinquishes his ownership of the weapon, he will no longer be bound to you?"

The queen laughs, cold and condescending. "He will never do such a thing," she says with a tilt of her head. "The man's desire to be powerful will prevent it. When divided between you and the power he holds… he will choose power… It is the way of men; they lust for strength."

Megumi shakes her head. "No, I believe in Ryou," she says, pressing her hands together.

Miyoko laughs again in a bitter tone before nodding. Ryou falls from the giant's grip and Megumi barely makes it to catch her unconscious husband. "Take him," Miyoko says. "But… he will do doubt return. And I will not be so kind the second time."

"Lady Miyoko… Thank you," Megumi says, bringing Ryou closer.

Miyoko glares down at her. "Do not be foolish," she hisses. "This… Is simply a means to teach you the true nature of men."

* * *

Megumi spends the days at Ryou's bedside, holding his hand through day and night. She wonders if this was how he felt as she laid sleeping all those months ago. His broken arms were set by a Pooka healer, a friend of Yuki, and now all there is left is for Ryou to wake from his slumber.

She glances down at the ring, Titrel, once more. After she returned from the Netherworld, she could not find it in herself to give it to her father, for it is a symbol of the depth of Ryou's devotion.

A groan snaps her out of her reverie, and she smiles as she sees Ryou claw back to wakefulness. "Ryou, here, drink," she says, holding the bowl of soothing tea gently to allow him to take a small sip.

"Where am I?" he asks, voice raspy.

"We're back at the castle."

"How?"

Megumi glances at their joined hands. "I-I'm sorry for not waiting for you… But I followed you to the netherworld," she says. "The Queen… She let us go, and told me how to break the curse."

Ryou sits up abruptly, wincing at the stretch it causes. He holds up a hand at Megumi's worried hum. "What is it?" he asks, dark eyes alight. "How is the curse broken?"

"If you relinquish your ownership of your psypher, it'll stop the curse," she says with a hopeful smile.

Ryou chuckles darkly, shaking his head. "The witch lies," he replies. "The Halja are waiting for the moment my power _fades_. The bastards fear me and stay away as long as I wield the psypher, but now she's telling you that giving it up will set me free?"

"Ryou… Please. It will heal you, stop the rotting of the curse!"

The knight closes his eyes and shakes his head and Megumi feels ice in her veins. The queen was right… he will not give up the blade, even though it will save him.

"Ryou, please… Trust me," Megumi begs, meeting his eyes and praying that he will see that her words ring true.

The psypher had been left at his bedside and Ryou pulls the red crystal blade, running his finger on the point. His eyes dart from the psypher to her before his focus is back on the blade.

"The blade has been my constant companion all my life," he says, his full gaze upon the blade, and Megumi blinks back tears at his words. "….But now, I renounce my ownership of this psypher."

Nothing happens at first, but then the red psypher shimmers and fades, gone from their sight. Ryou turns to Megumi with a small smile, bringing her in for a kiss.

"_I trust you_."

* * *

Yes… I didn't kill off Miyoko… Because I'm actually quite fond of her. Yes, the story is pretty much turned left field after the sleeping bit… OTL. And there is nothing but open holes in the story….. and the ending… sorry..

I always imagine Ryou as this guy that's really stupid about really simple things (ex. Like showing off something that will KILL him eventually OTL…. Megumi (or Alice/whoever you ship him with) loves you anyways!)

Sorry this took a long time! It turns out I have no romantic bone in my body and so this part was really difficult to write. I also wanted to make Miyoko be a bit more human than Queen Odette was. More empathetic (only to people she likes, of course… still hating the men!)

And stay tuned for the story that is jumping off of this one (like… WHO is the missing prince of Titania?! Is he a Pooka like in the original story?! Will SNS version of Velvet show up?!)

It is a big fat _YES_ for all three_. _

Thank you for reading!


End file.
